bloodcfandomcom-20200216-history
Nene Motoe
Nene Motoe (求衛ねね) is a student and twin sister of Nono Motoe. She is later revealed to be a member of the main cast. Appearance Nene looks completely identical to her sister, Nono. She has short, curly, strawberry blonde hair with a braid that is swept to the left in the front (Nono's braid is swept to the right). She has green eyes and pale skin. She has a slim build and legs that are noticeably thicker than most of the female characters. She is mostly seen wearing her high school uniform. Their undergarments are also exposed when Cerberus kills them; Nono wears a pair of orange panties under her skirt, while Nene's panties are yellow. Personality Fake Personality Nene seemed to be a very happy, energetic and fun-loving girl that would speak in sync with her twin sister. Actual personality It is later revealed that her former personality was nothing but an act. Nene is a criminal, and ended up with a role in the 'Main Cast' because Fumito promised that all the bad things she and her sister had done would be wiped from their record. She treats Saya Kisaragi very rudely and thinks of her as a monster. She also isn't close to her sister at all and was very selfish. Plot They took part in Saya's daily life and appeared to idolize her until they were eventually both "killed" in episode 6, Nene by the centipede, Nono by the shadow Elder Bairn. In episode 10 we learn that both twins are still alive when Saya learns that the books in the archeive were fake. In episode 11 we learn that Nono and Nene alongside Yuuka, Itsuki, Tokizane and Kanako have been chosen as the "main cast" of the fake town which was built for the experiment and that their deaths were fake. They were shocked when Tokizane brought with him a tube of blood from an Old One saying they didn't believe he would get it. They watch as Kanako tells Saya the truth about everthing that had been going on and when Saya was having a spasm, they said that they didn't care about what happened to her, stating that they just wanted to get back to their normal lives. Nene also called her creepy when her eyes went red, saying that she saw Saya drinking the blood of the Elder Bairn that had "killed her". They run away with everyone else when an Elder Bairn attacked them, one of them saying they didn't hear anything about it. They meet Yuuka and Itsuki at the entrance to the shrine and they both question their actions. However, Nene and Nono blame it on Kanako saying she told Saya everything. After this they are surprised when Fumito appears infront of them. Although the try to reason with him he informs them that if they (the actors) would not act then they could leave the stage. At this point he has Cerberus kill them. Nono is killed first, as the Elder Bairn grabs her by the legs and bludgeons her repeatedly against the pavement. Cerberus then grabs Nene, splits her legs while holding her upside down by the ankles, and rips her body in half at the crotch, killing her. Relationships Saya Kisaragi They were close friends and they cared about her and spent a lot of time together, in truth though they never actually cared about her and were only pretending to be her friend. Yūka Amino They along with Yuuka were close friends of Saya, the twins often mentioned that she was like a mother as she was always scolding Saya; it is unknown how they acted towards Yūka outside of this "fake" relationship. Itsuki Tomofusa They often rooted for him knowing that he liked Saya and often complimented his efforts. It is unknown how Nene and Nono acted towards Itsui outside of this "fake". Nono Motoe In the beginning, they were thought to be very close, even speaking in unison with her. However, it is later revealed they really weren't that close. However, when she realises she isn't protected by the charm, she is willing to sacrifice her sister to the Cerberus to buy herself some time.Category:Female Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters